


A Tale of Two Journalists

by BelleAmante



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Graduate Student Stiles Stilinski, Journalist Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmante/pseuds/BelleAmante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski walks into a bar and meets... Christine Everheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Journalists

Stiles had never been so glad for Lydia earning an internship at Stark Enterprises than at this very second. He, Stiles Stilinski, was sitting in a club not 25 feet from Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.  When he'd told his thesis advisor he wanted to write about journalism and superheros, his advisor had laughed, saying that no superhero was going to sit down to talk to a 23 year old journalism student. An hour and one phone call to Lydia later, he had an invite to the benefit and a stamp on his thesis proposal. His smug confidence had lasted only long enough to put on his new tuxedo and walk through the doors. 

Now, he was sitting at the bar, soda in hand, watching Tony laugh with some big name celebrities and knowing that he had nothing to say. Lydia swore Tony (or at least Pepper) knew about the interview and even approved it. He knew that not 30 minutes ago, he had some very intelligent, very witty things to say. Stiles always had witty things to say, but sitting in a club surrounded by the nation's richest and most famous people did poor things to the ego.

He had almost worked up the courage to get off the bar stool when a voice spoke to his left. "He's not worth it, you know."

Stiles spun on his chair to face the speaker, equal parts glad and angry about the distraction. "Huh?" he said, wanting to hit himself almost immediately. Oh, very eloquent, Stiles.

"Tony Stark. He's not worth it. Whatever you think you're going to get out of tonight, it absolutely isn't worth it." She was blonde and attractive, probably somewhere close to thirty. 

"And you are?"

"Christine Everheart. Vanity Fair Magazine, and I know a lot about Tony Stark. What are you expecting?"

Stiles blinked at the bitterness in her tone, unsure what to make of this awkward conversation. This was definitely not how he'd planned the night to go. "No expectations really, nothing in particular. Just an interview, short and sweet, and then I'm gone."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "An interview? Are you a journalist?"

“I’m getting my Master’s in journalism at UCLA. The interview tonight is for my thesis.”

Christine laughed, still with an edge of bitterness to it. "I remember the days when journalism was new and exciting. Ah well. What are you writing about?"

Stiles perked up, finally feeling like he might have something to add to the exchange. "The negative effects of the paparazzi in regards to the national perspective on superheros. It's actually really interesting because there's such a rapid and interesting shift in public opinion depending-"

She laughed again, this time less bitter. "Oh, honey. Never lose that enthusiasm," she said and walked away.

Stiles followed her exit with his eyes, even more confused now that the conversation was over.   

Before Stiles had time to resume working up his courage, a familiar voice, a voice he’d heard many times on television, spoke from behind him. "Whatever she promised you, kid. It isn't worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of awkward to write as Christine has zero character development in the movies. She tends to just use her attractiveness to get what she wants out of people, and she wouldn't want anything out of Stiles, so...


End file.
